<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candles by warrior_of_wisdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268949">Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom'>warrior_of_wisdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castle Town Coffee Shop [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Legend and Marin have a talk about dreams, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Sky and Groose are best friends, There's something going on though, Time and Malon finally get a break, Vio and Shadow play 36 questions, oh and there's a mention of a cult, that's all it is, thought i should say something about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have finally calmed down again, and they all have some time to spare.</p><p>What better way to spend it than with their soulmates?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Groose &amp; Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Shadow Link/Vio Link, Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castle Town Coffee Shop [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really just needed some more calm moments before the hurricane... so <em> fluff. <em> I decided to focus on the ships I haven't done enough for in this AU, so here's some nice moments.</em></em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like the first time that Malon and Time could truly relax in ages.</p><p>All of the kids were out of the house. Twilight was spending time with friends from school, Wild had taken Hyrule to a cooking class, and Legend was out with Marin. Malon and Time could finally relax.</p><p>As Malon pulled a tray out of the oven, Time dimmed the lights, striking a match and lighting the candles around the room. “Our first date night in a while,” he said.</p><p>“It’s such a shame we don’t do this more often,” Malon said, sighing and bringing the casserole over to the table. “The kids really aren’t out of the house a lot, are they?”</p><p>“Not all at the same time,” he agreed. “It’s good to have some time to ourselves.”</p><p>Malon scooped some of the food onto her plate, sitting down in front of Time. “I’ve been looking forward to a night like this,” she said. “Just you and me.”</p><p>“How did we get to this point?” Time wondered, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“I’m really not sure,” she said. “But it’s a good thing. Had we never bought this shop, Blue wouldn’t have gotten his brother back. Wind wouldn’t have been able to help his older brother. Legend wouldn’t have been able to escape his past home. We’ve done so many good things for these kids, Time.”</p><p>“And we’ve brought so many soulmates together,” he said. “How did we end up like this?”</p><p>“I don’t know… But I’m glad we did.”</p><p>Time smiled at her. “I’m glad you pushed me to do this,” he said. “Who knows what would have happened if we didn’t?”</p><p>Malon looked over to the kitchen counter. Their family photo was still proudly displayed in the front…</p><p>But behind that one picture was so many more memories accumulated in the last six weeks. A photo of Wild and Malon cooking for the first time. A picture of Twilight and Wind taking orders together for the first time. Pictures of Twilight, Wild, Legend, and Hyrule all together, and each set of brothers on their own.</p><p>A photo of all the staff members, right next to the family photo.</p><p>“Is it weird that I’ve become attached to all of them?” she asked. “I can’t help but see them as ours, even though some of them still have family… What if I’m getting too attached?”</p><p>“I’ve grown attached to them all as well,” Time said. “They remind me of… a certain someone when I was younger.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“A girl I met in a coffee shop one day… She was sweet, but a little short-tempered, with fiery hair and a personality to match.”</p><p>Malon chuckled. “You’re a sweetheart,” she said. “But that’s not why I’m worried.”</p><p>Time took her hand. “What’s worrying you?”</p><p>Malon bit her lip. “Time, honey… when Legend, Sky, and I went to help Wind and Warrior deal with Cia… I saw something you need to see.”</p><p>She picked up her phone, scrolling to a picture and holding it out. “I saw this on a folder on the table.”</p><p>Time instantly went rigid. “You don’t think…”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I think,” Malon said. “We’re lucky the two of them got out when they did.”</p><p>“Are you alright? Did she hurt you?”</p><p>“No, but it unsettled me. A lot.”</p><p>Time frowned, sitting back. “You fought her off, right?”</p><p>Malon nodded. “Sky finished the job with the taser, but I did most of the fighting. Hand-to-hand combat. And that’s making me think of last week, when Legend met his soulmate… those people cornering her reminded me of the Nightmares.”</p><p>Time sighed. “I never wanted to get back into this, Malon…”</p><p>“Neither did I,” she said. “We both have to do things we don’t want. It’s for the safety of our children, Time.”</p><p>“I know,” he said, reaching over the table and squeezing her hands. “It’s for the best.”</p><p>He sat back. “Let’s eat. Dinner is getting cold.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sky jogged down the street, wrapping his jacket around his waist. He knocked on a door, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>The door opened a second later, and Sky caught a peek of red hair. “Come in,” Groose said in a hushed voice.</p><p>Sky slipped through the door, shaking his friend’s hand. “It’s been a while,” he said. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Pretty good,” he said. “I got into Hyrule University. We’re on summer break, but I’m going back in the fall. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing well,” Sky replied. “I got a new job recently. Something to do when I’m not doing YouTube.”</p><p>“Where do you work now?”</p><p>“Castle Town Coffee Shop. It pays really well, and all the other staff members are really nice,” he said. “But I’ve learned some things recently that’ll be extremely helpful to us.”</p><p>“Sky!”</p><p>Sky blinked, before Sun ran into his arms. “It’s so great to see you!”</p><p>“It’s great to see you, too,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to his fiancée’s lips. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Mostly okay,” she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.</p><p>Sky frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“We came across you-know-who the other day,” Groose said, his face scrunched in anger. “That’s why I texted you.”</p><p>Sky narrowed his eyes. “Seems like we’re both having issues with them,” he said, following them into the living room.</p><p>“I brought sandwiches,” Sun said, trying to lighten the mood. “Anyone hungry?”</p><p>“Sure,” Sky said, sitting down.</p><p>Sun nodded, walking into the kitchen. As she came back, she handed a sandwich to Sky. “What’s been going on recently?”</p><p>Sky sighed. “There’s more going on at that coffee shop than you think,” he said. “One of my coworkers… His older brother was trapped in an abusive relationship. When he tried to get help for him, the girlfriend took pretty drastic measures to stop them both.”</p><p>“Oh, goddess, please tell me you didn’t witness a murder,” Sun said, turning pale.</p><p>“That wasn’t the bad part of that encounter,” he said. “Two of the other employees and I went to help save the two of them. We did help them out—thanks for the taser, by the way—and they got out of there, safe and sound. But I found something very interesting.” He pulled up a photo on his phone, showing it to Sun and Groose.</p><p>“She’s one of the Children of Demise.”</p><p>Groose and Sun immediately stiffened. “You think she knew?”</p><p>“Goddess, I hope not,” Sky said. “She was trying to <em> kill </em> them, though. She refused to let her boyfriend leave… I’m sure she knew something.”</p><p>“They’re making a return,” Sun said. “I’ve been keeping track of Dragmire’s house. A couple weeks ago, he and his son left in the middle of the night. They haven’t been back since.”</p><p>“His son?”</p><p>“Yeah, he had a kid. I don’t think he raised him in the cult, though. He was trying his best to fight off the other members.”</p><p>“Do you have a name?”</p><p>“...I believe it was Shadow. I’m not sure, though.”</p><p><em> Shadow Dragmire. </em> The name sounded familiar to him for some reason, though he couldn’t place it. “I think I’ve heard of him before.”</p><p>“I still remember that camera feed,” Sun said, her neutral expression dipping into a frown. “He was fighting tooth and nail… and crying. The poor kid didn’t understand what was going on.”</p><p>“It might be safe to assume that we might find an ally in him if the kid ever manages to escape,” Groose said. His face turned bitter. “That is, unless they already brainwashed him.”</p><p>“That could be a problem,” Sky said, quickly diverting the conversation. “Speaking of the Children of Demise… you saw Ghirahim the other day, didn’t you?”</p><p>Groose sighed. “Yeah, Sun ran into him the other day.”</p><p>Sky looked over at her, his eyes filled with concern. “You okay, honey?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said, though she looked a little shaken. “I managed to get out of there before anything bad happened. I’m not risking… you-know-what happening again.”</p><p>“I’m not going to let him hurt you again,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “You’re my life, Sun. If anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself.”</p><p>“You’re so sweet,” she said, running a hand through his hair. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist, and kissing her cheek.</p><p>“You have all the time in the world to be lovey-dovey later,” Groose said, grumbling. “Can you not do it in front of me?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Sky said, blushing. “We’ll wait until later.”</p><p>“Speaking of waiting,” Sun said, “can all of this wait? We all need time to relax.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts, chicken coop,” Groose said, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair. “We’re taking a break.”</p><p>Sky sighed, leaning against the couch. “Fine.”</p><p>Sun turned on the TV, switching through channels before they found a good movie to watch. She snuggled into Sky’s side, sighing contentedly.</p><p>“Just relax, sweetie,” she said. “We’re going to get all of this sorted out, I promise.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Legend walked down the path, opening the gate and walking down to the beach. He could see a single other person standing out there, with shoulder-length, flowing red hair.</p><p>Marin.</p><p>He ran down the beach, his sandals hitting the sand and kicking it up behind him. He reached his soulmate seconds later, smiling as he saw her. She was clad in a light blue sundress, with a pink sash tied around her stomach. </p><p>She turned around, smiling. “Hey,” she said. Marin was wearing a light red hibiscus flower in her hair, and she pushed it back, smiling. “It’s so great to see you again.”</p><p>“Same,” Legend said, taking her hand. “I see why you wanted to meet here.”</p><p>They were on a small, secluded part of the beach, separated from the rest by a cover of palm trees. There was a log laying in the sand, and the two of them walked over to it, sitting down.</p><p>They were silent for a minute, before Marin said, “What do you think is beyond the sea?”</p><p>Legend was taken aback. “I don’t know. Maybe other continents, new places to explore?”</p><p>“There has to be something else,” she said. “Why would we be alone in this world?”</p><p>There was another beat of silence, before she said, “Sometimes I wish I was a seagull, so that I could fly far away and see what else the world has to offer. I would fly to so many places, and sing to so many people, and it would be absolutely wonderful.”</p><p>She was quiet, looking at the sunset, before saying, “Legend, do you think dreams can come true?”</p><p>Legend sighed. “There are some dreams that won’t ever come true,” he said, “but I believe that maybe they will eventually.”</p><p>She leaned closer, taking his hand. “I think one of mine is coming true right now.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The night that we met, I dreamed of a life with you,” she said. “We would go on dates together, and get married, and make a family together, and move to the islands, and our kids would have grandkids, and we would spend the rest of our lives together. I’m sorry if this is weird…”</p><p>“It’s not weird at all,” he said. “Everybody can dream of something, right?”</p><p>“But do you think that it’ll come true?” she asked, hope in her voice.</p><p>Legend looked over at her. Her light blue eyes were shining with love, and he smiled. “Absolutely.”</p><p>Marin threw her arms around him, and the two of them rocked back and forth for a little while. “I’m looking forward to our lives,” she mumbled into his shoulder.</p><p>“So am I,” he whispered in her ear, holding her tightly. After a long moment, he let go, and Marin sat back on the tree, leaning into his side.</p><p>“What’s your biggest dream?” she asked.</p><p>Legend pondered for a moment. “When I was little, I dreamed that I would find a home with someone who loved me unconditionally, and would hold me when I had bad dreams, and just… showed me real love.” He looked over at Marin, meeting her gaze. “It looks like that dream came true, though.”</p><p>Marin smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad that it did.”</p><p>Legend couldn’t keep a smile from drifting onto his face as he looked over to the ocean. The sun was setting, the sky all sorts of beautiful colors. It was almost as beautiful as the girl sitting next to him.</p><p>“Why did you pick this spot specifically?” he asked, looking over at her.</p><p>Her smile faded. “My mother used to come here all the time,” she said. “She would take my father and me, and we would play in the ocean and have picnics and my parents would go on dates here. She told me that this was the place that she and my father fell in love. It’s always been sort of a special place to me, and I wanted to share it with you.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said, caressing her hand. “It’s beautiful. I see why she loved it so much.”</p><p>“It really is,” she said, looking over at him. “Just like you.”</p><p>Legend could feel his cheeks burning, and Marin turned scarlet. “Oh my goddess, did I say that out loud? That’s so embarrassing, oh my goodness…”</p><p>“Did you read my mind or something?” he joked. “I’ve been thinking that this whole time.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness, you’re so ridiculous,” she said, laughing. “I love you.”</p><p>Legend smiled, a light feeling filling his heart as he saw her laughing and smiling. “I love you too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Vio grabbed the list from the table. “I found this online,” he said. “36 questions. A partner thing, where we ask each other questions about ourselves. It’s meant to encourage-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, other smart kid stuff,” Shadow said, sighing. “So we just ask each other questions?”</p><p>“The ones on the list,” Vio said. “36 questions that lead to love. We’ll probably only do the first set right now, though.”</p><p>“That name is literally so corny, oh my goddess.”</p><p>Vio chuckled. “I’ll start. If you could pick anyone, who would you want as a dinner guest? If I had to pick, I’d say any of the alumni of Labrynna University. I want to learn how it is going to that school.”</p><p>“...I’d probably pick the princess, just ‘cause I feel like she would be a cool person to have dinner with.”</p><p>“Going straight for the top, are we? Your turn to ask.”</p><p>Shadow took the list from his hands, looking at the second question. “Would you like to be famous, and in what way? I’d probably want to be famous for, like, beating up some major crime boss or something.”</p><p>“Like the Fierce Deity?”</p><p>“Exactly like the Fierce Deity.”</p><p>Vio hummed. “I’d like to be famous for some famous scientific discovery, like finding the cure to cancer or something.” He took the list from Shadow’s hands. “Do you rehearse what you’re going to say before a phone call, and why? I know I do, because I’m nervous I’m going to stutter over my words and make a fool of myself.”</p><p>“I don’t do stuff like that,” he said. “If they think I’m stupid, there’s nothing I can do about that.” Vio handed him the list, and he looked at the next question. “What’s your ideal perfect day? Mine is hanging out with friends, and going to the movies, and getting ice cream, and other stuff like that.”</p><p>“Spending time with my friends and family, and also going to the library,” Vio said. He took the list, reading, “When was the last time you sang? Was it to yourself or to somebody else? The last time I sang something was when I was in the shower. Green walked in on me.”</p><p>“I sang the entire Heathers soundtrack when I was alone the other day,” he said, snickering. “I was so off-key, and it was hilarious.” He took the list, asking, “If you could have either the body or mind of a thirty-year old when you’re ninety, which would you choose? I think I’d pick the body, if only so I could run fast when I’m old.”</p><p>“The mind, for sure,” Vio said. “I’d be able to learn so much more.” He picked the list up from where Shadow had dropped it. “Do you have a secret hunch about how you’re going to die? I personally think it’ll be of some deadly disease.”</p><p>“Murdered, definitely,” he said nonchalantly. Before Vio could object, he took the list, clearing his throat. “What are three things we seem to have in common?”</p><p>“We both really like the color purple,” Vio said, smiling. “You wouldn’t have dyed your hair purple if you didn’t, and it’s <em> obviously </em> my favorite.”</p><p>“Crappy vision,” Shadow grumbled. “At least you have glasses.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had bad vision.”</p><p>“I used to wear contacts, but I lost them. My dad was so mad at me.”</p><p>“That sucks. What’s one more thing?”</p><p>“Uh… we’re both fifteen, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s three things,” Vio said, taking the list. “What are you most grateful for in life? I’m most grateful for my older brother, Blue, since he adopted my brothers and me, and the agency was thinking about separating us because there weren’t a lot of families willing to take in three kids.”</p><p>Shadow pondered for a moment. “I’m grateful that I had a good childhood,” he said, sighing. He grabbed the list, saying, “If you could change anything about how you were raised, what would you change? I’d have my mother be around.”</p><p>His mother had left because she found out his father was part of a cult, so if she was around, he wouldn’t have been a part of the cult.</p><p>“Honestly, I’d try to be a little more outgoing,” Vio said. “I didn’t talk to many people when I was little, and now I’m literally afraid of other people. What’s your life story?”</p><p>Shadow froze. “Vi… do you think we could skip this question?”</p><p>Vio nodded sympathetically, handing the list over. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Shadow nodded, reading the next question. “If you could wake up with any ability, what would it be? I’d pick super strength, so that I could beat up bad guys.”</p><p>“I’d pick future vision, for sure,” Vio said. “Then I would know test answers.”</p><p>Shadow laughed, handing over the list. “Any more questions?”</p><p>“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Vio said, looking at him fondly. “This was fun.”</p><p>“It really was,” Shadow said, smiling. “We need to do this more often.”</p><p>Vio hugged him, saying, “I can’t wait for the next time we do something like this.”</p><p>Shadow grinned, saying, “Neither can I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike> why is every chapter of fluff in this story followed by extreme angst <strike></strike></strike>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>